Love like winter
by JVill
Summary: / más 18! RusiaxUkxScotland/ Si buscan un fic con mucho sexo pueden leerlo y su buscan a un Escocía uke también pueden leerlo. Argumento: Ivan vive gracias a un trato con el mismísimo diablo y va a tener que pagar su deuda de algún modo...
1. Sincero por primera vez

**Love like winter**

Saludos. Este fic ha sido creado gracias a barios roles que seguí con unos amigos, así que decidí encajar un poco las piezas y darle esta forma. Espero que guste tanto como a mi me llegó durante los días que estuvimos escribiéndolo T^T

Creo que todos los personajes son bastantes Ooc… En especial Escocía, pues como bien dije la historia salió gracias a un rol.

**Sincero por primera vez**

Te… Te Odio! – El inglés grita efusivo y con cierta rabia cuando se encuentra por fin al ruso de frente-

Exagerado… - responde prácticamente sin inmutarse por aquello, manteniendo una sonrisa infantil aun viendo el estado de Arthur-

Claro, yo exagero… - mira un retrato de Francis que estaba sobre un mueble cerca del ruso. Desde que aquellos dos habían empezado a salir, que él inglés se sentía bastante utilizado, todo por culpa de los extraños sentimientos que le hacía surgir Ivan. De día, el ruso estaba con el francés, pero de noche decidía cambiar de pareja e iba con el. Al principio talvez se pudiera conformas con eso… Pero llego un punto en que ya estaba harto de levantarse solo por las mañanas… Sin poder tener ningún cuerpo cálido al que abrazar…- Tu no eres el objeto sexual!

Mmmm… - Ivan parece estar meditando, aunque sin demasiada seriedad que mostrar- No llores Inglaterra~ A lo mejor algún día Francis se cansa de mi. – termina respondiéndole con un tono bastante alegre, cosa que solo le dolía más al inglés-

Hay tanto amor para vosotros y tan poco para mi... – susurra mirando al suelo mientras inconscientemente se le empezaba a nublar la vista a causa de la humedad de sus ojos- Tan poco… - repite decepcionado con aquella respuesta-

Y si le propongo a Francis de hacer un trío? Crees que aceptará? – ladea la cabeza a un lado aun con un tono despreocupado, sin terminar de percatarse de lo que parecía ocurrirle al inglés-

El problema no es ese Ivan... – termina levantando la mirada para que se diera cuenta de que aquella conversación le dolía más de lo que se imaginaba- El problema es que a mi no me quieres... – hace un leve sozollo al decir aquello, bastante apenado al respecto-

No tienes derecho a decir eso –dice con un tono un tanto enojado. Pero no con Arthur, sino talvez consigo mismo… De darse cuenta algo tarde de que aquello ya no era el típico sermón de todos los días: que había llegado ha hacerle daño al rubio.- Puede que te quiera más de lo que tu piensas – había tomado ahora un rol más serio al percatarse de la situación-

Me gustaría que me lo demostraras... – susurra bajo. Quizás no era necesario que el ruso lo escuchara, pues fue un pensamiento en voz alta, una manifestación de lo que deseaba de verdad…-

Arthur… - da un par de pasos firmes hasta él ara tomarle de la mano y llevárselo hasta su habitación con algo de brusquedad, cerrando la puerta a su paso y mirando a los alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie estaba atento a los movimientos en aquel hotel. Una vez esto, lo jala hasta la pared para arrinconarlo con los brazos dando una mirada penetrante-

I-ivan…? – se asusta ligeramente de aquella reacción tragando saliva nervioso mientras permanecía atento aquella mirada que le ofrecía… De repente el ruso acerca su rostro al suyo, firme, dispuesto a darle el mejor de sus besos para calmarle, forzando hasta el máximo el contacto entre ambos labios, prácticamente hasta que duelan- Te… quiero… - suelta inconsciente en el momento en que se separan, sonrojándose bastante-

¿Como que... –hace una breve pausa, deteniendo hasta el beso para mirarle nuevamente, repasando mentalmente aun las palabras del inglés- …Que?

E-Esto... E-Era broma... Is a nice joke -sonríe nervioso e intenta escapar de aquella prisión echa con los brazos del otro-

- Antes de que se vaya muy lejos, alarga un brazo para tomarlo de la corbata y atraerlo de nuevo hasta él- De veras? Pues me encantan tus bromas. – sonríe de nuevo de forma infantil mientras se lanza a devorar el cuello desnudo del rubio, saboreándolo con la lengua cuando la carne estaba entre sus dientes-

Es... humor ingles... – Mira a otro lado e intenta fingir de la forma más decente que puede que aquella situación no era de su agrado… Aunque Ivan ya le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que por mucha resistencia que pusiera o por muchas quejas que hubiera, Arthur amaba aquel comportamiento-

Es entretenido entonces~ - Se entretiene empezando a retirarle la corbata, procurando que el roce de la tela con la piel sea lento y prolongado, esperando ya con impaciencia las quejas del inglés-

No es necesario que seas tan lento... – Allí llegaba la primera queja mientras se mordía el labio inferior esperando a que Ivan diera su próximo paso: un paso más avanzado- Es una simple corbata… - Le toma las manos al ruso, bastante más grandes que las suyas, para que le quite la corbata más rápido-

Vaya… Así que el lord inglés no es capaz de soportar un poco de "presión" – sonríe inocente mientras ahora lleva una mano a cada extremo de la camisa del cuello del rubio, para tirar con fuerza de allí y quitarle la ropa superior con algo de violencia- * Tendrás que pedírmelo por favor. – le murmura cerca del oído mientras lo conduce a la cama sujetándolo de las manos-

No seas absurdo... – desvía de nuevo la mirada mientras fruncía el seño- Simplemente... Estas tardado – añade fingiendo desgano en la situación, para luego besarle de forma más profunda, introduciéndole la lengua para repasar los dientes- No te detengas – exige mientra con una pierna roza al ruso en sus partes más sensibles, esperando verle algo desesperado-

Te mueres de ganas de ser uno con migo… - Se excita cada vez más al notar el calor y los roces suaves de Arthur, estremeciéndose con el contacto de su piel y de su boca tan demandante. Desciende por la barbilla empezando a besar su torso lamiendo sus pezones y mordisqueándolos con cierto cuidado poco típico en él- Sabes tan bien...- finalmente decide que es momento de deshacerse de su gruesa chaqueta y también su camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto y mostrando su respiración agitada.-

Me alegra que te guste – Ahora es él el que desciende por el pecho del ruso, lamiendo su vientre con deseo mientras baja la bragueta de su compañero con una mano- … - toma algo de aire antes de descender más, fijándose con un leve rubor en como el miembro de este había empezado a tomar forma. Da una leve mordida por encima de la ropa interior y luego lamidas húmedas notando como por cada una de ellas parecía ponerse más tenso-

Aha… - hace un suspiro o eso pretendía aparentar, completamente rojo y excitado. Llevando una mano sobre la cabeza del inglés para acariciarle el cabello y que siguiera-

Hmm – Toma los elásticos de Ivan y crea una leve brecha para poder introducir la lengua en el interior para palpar ligeramente la punta del miembro. A la vez, él mismo desabrochaba su pantalón para masturbarse de forma disimulada- Me encanta escuchar tus gemidos – pronuncia de forma lasciva que ni él mismo podría haberse creído al ver como el ruso se retorcía de placer, decidiendo por fin retirarle del todo la ropa interior para empezar a introducirse todo su miembro en la boca-

Ah, para Arthur...- Dice retirándose con cuidado- si sigues así acabaré muy rápido...- Infla las mejillas un tanto enojado de ver aquella sonrisa satisfactoria en el inglés para luego incorporarse apoyando la espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama, mientras guía a Arthur para que se siente entre sus piernas- Déjame que sea yo quien te haga disfrutar a ti- Empieza a introducir su mano en la entrepierna del inglés, mordiendo y lamiendo su espalda que se arquea por el contacto más mínimo por la excitación-

Q… Quiero… Algo más de ti… - murmura sonrojado y jadeante de sentir la mano del otro. Se levanta levemente para volverse a sentar, aunque esta vez guiando al miembro del ruso hasta su interior… Deslizándose lentamente para sentir mejor la dureza de su compañero-

Mmmm… -Suelta un suspiro de placer al sentir su miembro deslizándose en el interior de Arthur, llegando a notar lo húmedo que estaba. Mientras, con la mano, no detiene el vaivén sobre la entrepierna del inglés y cada vez el ritmo de su mano aumenta acorde con los movimientos de cadera, algo torpes de Arthur sobre suyo-

I-Ivan...! – se muerde con más fuerza el labio, inferior. Estaba yendo muy rápido- Te… terminare rápido si continua así…! – Detiene unos instantes su movimiento para gritar desmesuradamente de placer y cerro los ojos con fuerza para contenerse un poco más. Jadeo y dio un largo suspiro antes d volver a intentar moverse encima de Ivan aunque esta vez el ritmo era algo más lento. Derramando algo de saliva por la boca del placer- Aha… A si… Ivan...

Si… - asiente con cara de seriedad, mirando por unos instantes de forma especial a Arthur a los ojos-

¿Eh…? Q-que pasa…? – pregunta sin detener aquellos suaves movimientos por ahora, llegando a sentirse algo especial por aquellos ojos lilosos que lo observaba de forma ¿tierna? –

N-nada…! – baja la cabeza, centrándose en como su miembro entraba y salía del inglés, decidiendo que podía darle más. Con ambas manos, sujeta a Arthur por ambos lados, tomándolo por la cintura y empieza hacer movimientos rápidos de cadera para augmentar la intensidad del orgasmo, liberando leves gemidos por aquello y sintiendo que ahora era él el que rozaba el límite- Arthur! - Grita su nombre de placer, cuando de golpe nota algo calido en su vientre, justo cuando él siente la ultima oleada de placer antes de caer rendido en la cama de lado- Uff… - suspira totalmente exhausto y aun sudando-

… - queda en silencio un buen rato, retirando el ruso de su interior para luego tumbarse a su lado, dejando un beso en la frente de este de forma tierna. En realidad no se atrevía a decir nada… En el fondo no quería engañarse, aquello había sido una relación sexual más para el ruso…-

Ven anda… - responde aquel beso rodeándole con los brazos y atrayéndolo de más hacia él, dejando al inglés bastante sorprendido- Oye Arthur… -deja un beso en sus labios- Quería decirte algo… - se sonroja bastante y era posiblemente la primera vez que lo hacía de aquel modo-

Dime... - Se sonroja también al ver al ruso con aquella expresión - ¿que pasa...?

N- nada! Era una estupidez, tengo que irme- Arthur parpadea tristemente mientras Ivan se levantaba de la cama con prisa para una vez tener los pies en el suelo empezar a vestirse con rapidez-

No! –Se levanta con las misma velocidad, para tomar con algo de desesperación y esperanzas el brazo del ruso- Dime! Por favor, dime! –suplica mirándole a los ojos-

Que... bueno... que me...- Se mostraba bastante nervioso y tenso… ¿Tenía que decirlo? No estaba acostumbrado… Aunque desde que Arthur llegó que su corazón no caía con la misma frecuencia… Termina cogiendo aire- ¡QUE TE QUIERO!- se suelta del brazo de Arthur inmediatamente que dice aquello, tomando el resto de la ropa que le quedaba por ponerse y saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo- Soy jilipoyas...- dice para él mientras se enciende un cigarro, alejándose por el pasillo-

-Automáticamente, el inglés coge la sabana de la cama, cubriéndose de cintura para abajo y parte del pecho para salir en busca de Ivan- ¿Como has dicho? – Pregunta desde algo lejos, notando como el ruso le desviaba la cara- Yo… También… … … - confiesa, aunque él ya había asimilado aquello desde antes de entrar en su casa… De repente, se escuchan unos pasos firmes y rápidos que parecen venir del fondo del pasillo, logrando que tanto Arthur, como Ivan se voltearan, dirigiendo la mirada en la dirección donde se escuchaban aquellos pasos. Aquella silueta no tarda en tomar forma. Pelirrojo y con el ceño fruncido, sin llevar muchas pintas amistosas –

Escocia…? – murmura el ruso alzando una ceja del todo extrañado de verle por allí. Era realmente extraño que hubiera logrado localizarles-

Desgraciado! – Grita el escocés con determinación, hasta llegar donde Arthur para tomarlo por la cintura, atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo y dirigiendo una mirada desafiante al ruso-

Ya tenías que aparecer… - murmura Ivan de mala gana. Conocía aquel escocés de primera mano, pues lo tenía que tragar casi diariamente. Respondía al nombre de Blair. Estaba claro que el pelirrojo quería a su hermano de diferente forma a la familiar. Al ser bastante posesivo procuraba que nadie más que él pudiera herir a su hermano, llegando a defenderlo y protegerle aunque lo negara... Aquellas alturas Ivan era su rival.-

Bro...?- se sorprende el inglés de sentirse atrapado entre sus brazos- What the hell are you doing? – pregunta intentando deshacerse de aquel agarre… Aquellos días que lo había estando pasando mal a causa del ruso, si que es cierto que había recurrido a su hermano para desahogarse… Pero estaba estropeando ligeramente aquel momento emotivo para él e Ivan-

- Mira un momento a Arthur y luego a Blair, el escocés. Baja la cabeza y se gira dándoles la espalda.- Haced lo que queráis...- Antes de irse definitivamente se voltea de nuevo para alcanzar a Arthur y dejarle un beso en los labios- Buenas noches – añade con algo de cariño mientras ahora si empieza alejarse-

No... Ivan! -Estira el brazo para intentar alcanzarlo, aun y estar sujeto y saber que su hermano le superaba en fuerza. Era imposible huir de él…-

Tu… - se gira al oír el grito del inglés- De verdad me quieres…? – en cierta forma le costaba entender aquellos sentimientos, pues ni con Francis había llegado aquel límite… No obstante, nota la mirada agresiva del escocés-

Hn… - Blair mantenía agarrado a su hermano, para luego acercarse a su oído y empezar a susurrarle- I... -mira unos segundo hacia otra dirección y vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia el oído de Arthur- I... love you... – en aquel instante al inglés se le encogen las pupilas al máximo… ¿había oído bien…? Cierra los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo un gran azote de culpabilidad por haber tenido que utilizar al pelirrojo durante todo este tiempo… Explicándole lo mucho que amaba al ruso y ofreciendo su cuerpo los días que este se lo pedía. Que horrible… Que horrible era ¿Luego acusaba a Ivan de tratarlo de objeto sexual cuando él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo con su hermano?–

-Ivan ve de golpe como Arthur se tambalea, seguramente por la tensión del momento y al borde de un desmayo. Entonces, aprovecha el momento de confusión y le asesta al escocés tal puñetazo para dejarlo aturdido. Agarra a Arthur en brazos y se lo lleva corriendo a su habitación. Entrando y cerrando con llave.- Ufff!- Suspira y lo deja cuidadosamente sobre la cama- Cuando despiertes ya decidirás...- Le besa en la frente y lo cubre con una manta, algo intranquilo por aquel tipo de decisión que ahora parecía estar en las manos de Inglaterra… -

Y hasta aquí la primera guarrada del fic. ^^

Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Espero que haya gustado y ojala dejen algún Review~

En el siguiente capitulo pondré algo más que sexo –risillas*-


	2. Vodka y Whisky

_Good, aquí va el segundo capitulo de Love like winter. Recuerden que todo esto es como un universo alterno o como lo quieran llamar y que el guión esta sacado de roles entre mis amigos y yo. _

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**Te reto a un duelo**

Bien pues… - murmuraba el escocés mientras trataba de fingir una expresión bastante tranquila a la situación, aunque sin mucho éxito, en especial por lo que acababa de ocurrir segundos antes en el hotel donde habían estado Arthur e Ivan. Después del golpe, había preferido quedar con Ivan a bajo, en la entrada del lugar para tener una conversación más seria… Si es que se le podía llamar conversación, pues el escocés no había tardado en prepararse un arma improvisada-

Ya estoy aquí, Blair… - aparecía Ivan por la puerta, tras haber dejado a Arthur inconsciente en la habitación- Me gusta mucho tu hermano y haré lo que sea para estar con el... y si te molesta te jodes. Da. – suelta tal cual, con una parsimonia increíble aun sabiendo con quien trataba-

Tu ya tienes a Francis… - responde el pelirrojo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara, intentando aliviar el golpe que anterior mente el ruso le asestó en la cara-

Pero yo le amo – se mantiene firme y con aquel tono que parecía bastante simple. Posiblemente para intentar poner nervioso a Blair-

Amas? Ch… - niega con la cabeza irónico- Tu no sabes hacer eso, Ivan. Lo que tu sabes hacer es solo… - queda unos instantes perdido en un recuerdo no lo suficientemente lejano para él para luego contestar- … Sexo. Si lo que ocurre es que te gusta más con mi hermano que con Francis, no significa que le ames, idiota.

- Siente aquella pausa que hace el escocés y realmente le siente como una puñalada, pues él también tenía aquel recuerdo gravado en mente- No le quiero solo por sexo Blair! Le quiero por amor! – intenta dar fuerza a su contradicción con movimientos firmes de mano-

Claro… Claro… - se encoge de hombros y mira de perfil al ruso- Pues yo llevo más tiempo que tu trabajándome ese amor… - Muestra una botella de Whisky con media sonrisa malévola. Si, aquella era su arma improvisada. Acto seguido golpea el culo de la botella contra la pared del hotel y luego apunta a la garganta de Ivan con los cristales que quedaban por donde la botella se había roto- Te reto a un duelo, Braginski!

Eh…? – mira atónito las acciones del pelirrojo, dando un leve paso hacia atrás al sentir la amenaza. ¿pero que demonios? Era Rusia! No se echaría atrás por una simple botella de whisky. Como buen ruso que era, abría ligeramente su chaqueta para sacar también una botella, pero esta era de Vodka. – Blair… No me obligues ha hacerte daño… No más…

No necesito tu estúpida compasión ahora, imbécil – contesta rápidamente antes de lanzarse contra Ivan con la botella de whisky amenazando. Lo primero que intenta es terminar de romper más dicha botella estampándola contra la cabeza soviética, pero el ruso es levemente ágil y no le cuesta prevenir un movimiento como aquel, evitando aquello sin problemas-

Bueno, entonces simplemente perdóname… - dice el ruso antes de lanzar su botella contra la de Blair, logrando que ambas se rompieran.-

ARG! – no obstante que las dos botellas chocasen sobre la mano del escocés, si que le causo severos daños- J-joder… - se toma la muñeca par mirarse la mano que en aquellos momentos estaba sangrando de forma increíble, con algún que otro trozo de cristal clavado en la piel- suerte que tienen alcohol… - es lo único que dice para consolarse a si mismo-

Blair… En serio… Yo… - empieza de nuevo a intentar disculparse, pero es cortado de nuevo al sentir un puñetazo hundiéndose en su estomago- Hijo de perra… - su actitud cambia y esta vez saca su cañería de entre la chaqueta para defenderse- Intento ser amable, sabes!

No lo lograras. – responde mientras continuaba intentando atacarse solo con una mano, pues la otra no le tenía demasiado sana. No obstante, empieza a notar la falta de sangre en sus venas y empieza a ver poco, por lo cual todos sus golpes ni siquiera son efectivos, a parte del primero- mierda…

… - Ve al escocés tan débil que realmente no le apetecer hacerle más daño, así que se limita a intentar esquivar aquellos torpes golpes y dejarse dar por algunos que no parecían ir con demasiada fuerza. Finalmente coloca la tubería contra la barbilla del pelirrojo algo amenazante- Je… - se le hace una leve sonrisa malévola mientras levanta la tubería en el aire dispuesto a bajarla de nuevo, pero sobre la cabeza de Blair-

***  
>-El inglés despierta algo aturdido y mira a su alrededor. No ve a nadie, pero escucha gritos de amenaza y golpes que parecen venir del exterior- ¿Que ocurre? - Se levanta y esta vez se pone la ropa que había en la habitación. Descendiendo con impaciencia las escaleras y algo de miedo de ir escuchando vidrios rotos entre otros… Finalmente llega hasta a bajo de todo y se encuentra al escocés y al ruso peleando- ¿¡Q-que hacéis! –les grita a ambos… Bueno, en especial a Ivan, que parecía dispuesto a hundir el hierro en la cabeza de su hermano-<p>

D…a? – parece despertar de su trance malévolo cuando de repente encuentra que es un poco tarde para rectificar el descenso de la cañería… Pero no su trayectoria, así que termina soltándola justo al lado del pelirrojo- … - "¿Qué he estado a punto de hacer…?" se pregunta con cierta desesperación mientras miraba al inglés- Yo… Lo siento Arthur…

Claro… Lleva sintiéndolo desde que empezamos… - protesta Blair mientras se deja caer de rodillas al suelo mirando la tubería que había dejado caer- Hn…

Dejad esto ya… - se acerca más a ambos, mirándoles con expresión apenada- Blair… L-lo siento… Yo… Quiero a Ivan… - confiesa algo sonrojado pero a la vez triste-

Blair… - interviene Ivan, rompiendo parte de su chaqueta, acercándose al pelirrojo para tomarle la mano y usar aquella prenda como venda para él- Arthur si que tiene claro a quien quiere.. Pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a prohibir verle o algo por el estilo… Me gustaría que olvidáramos cualquier problema que pudiéramos tener en el pasado y que nos empezáramos a llevar bien…

Ja… jaja… Que fácil y poco doloroso parece decir eso. – responde el escocés de mala gana mientras se pone en pie de nuevo, con el vendaje en la mano, pues no lo había rechazado en ningún momento aquella ayuda. – Que os vaya bien entonces… Idiotas… - añade para darse la vuelta dejando a su paso una mirada fría a ambos-

… - el ruso niega con la cabeza un par de veces, mientras se lleva las manos a la sien, pero no va a ir tras el pelirrojo. Prefería quedarse al lado de Arthur, que al parecer habían terminado de ser sinceros los dos con sus sentimientos- Adiós… Blair… -susurra con cierta lastima de ver le alejarse de allí y precisamente cuando empezaba a llover-

Estará bien…? – pregunta el inglés a Ivan con bastante preocupación. Teniendo ahora él la duda de si ir tras su hermano o no-

Claro… Sabe apañárselas y es un tipo duro… -responde con simplicidad mientras toma al inglés de la mano para entrar de nuevo en el hotel-

[…]

- Mientras, el pelirrojo parecía seguir andando bajo la lluvia sin ninguna ruta clara… De echo tal vez antes de empezar andar, tenía claro que no estaría de mas que un medico le viera la mano, pero a los dos pasos aquello se le olvido. Se le olvido que tenía la mano en mal estado y que escasos minutos se había estado peleando de aquella forma con el ruso- Ch… - prefería encenderse un cigarrillo. Aquello si que le acompañaba fuera donde fuera. Y no le importaba consumirse en sus labios a cambio de una chispa de calor. – Mierda… - termina soltando mientras hace una sonrisa patética- Me he vuelto a acordar de aquello…

_**-Flashback-**_ **Vodka y Whisky**

-Ivan entraba en la casa del escocés, dirigiéndose de forma descarada a la habitación de este.- Es solo un trabajito… - pensaba en voz alta, mientras recordaba las ordenes su… ¿Superior…? No estaba seguro de llamarle así… Los caprichos de su ama le traían loco. Precisamente cuando había logrado asentar un poco su vida social con una buena relación con Francia, va su ama y le ordena aquel sucio trabajo… Intentaba aliviarse pensando que el escocés no tenía que ser pero que Arthur, pues era su hermano. Una vez en la habitación , evidentemente se lo encontraba allí plantado y posiblemente recién levantado de su cama a causa de la poca discreción a la hora de entrar el ruso en casa- Bueno dias~ - coje uno de los puros del pelirrojo, que ese encontraban en una cajita bastante bien guardados y lo enciende- no esta mal... – exhala el humo mirando de perfil al otro-

¿Qué demonios te crees que estas haciendo? – suelta con un tono de voz normal pero evidentemente enojado- Un palada tan tocado por el vodka no es capaz de saborear como dios manda esos puros – Se dirige a su preciada caja y se enciende uno para él también- Déjalo en su sitio. – ordena mientras miraba con bastante mal humor como se consumía entre los labios del albino-

Ni lo sueñes… - niega con la cabeza un par de veces mientras ahora suelta el humo cerca de su rostro- Además... Acaba de rozar mis labios ¿No te da asco? - le mira divertido-

Me dan ganas de vomitar... –Frunce el ceño y termina por quitarle el puro de la boca con brusquedad- Pero seguro que el sabor se conserva… - Dice para aliviarse mientras aspira un poco del puro que había tomado el ruso y suelta el humo lentamente- Lo que me temía... Sabe a Vodka.

Da? De veras? Pues a mi me gustaría saber a que sabes tu...- sonríe de aquella forma infantil mientras le toma del mentón y simplemente le besa, aunque no se conforma con un beso casto, sino que prefiere profundizar, forzando bastante los labios del otro para que ceda y por acariciar con su lengua la boca del pelirroja- Tu en cambio sabes a wisky barato.

Q-q-que diablos…! – se aparta con cierta brusquedad y le mira con un leve tic en el ojo. No tenía claro que le había molestado más… SI el beso o…- Barato? – Su whisky no se insultaba! Solo se podía venerar!

Vaya… Entonces será que no has llegado a la parte más sabrosa… - Repite el mismo proceso de antes pero esta vez estirando su lengua para llegar talvez a acariciar hasta la garganta de este-

M-maldito gilipollas! ¡¿Así se saborean las cosas en tu tierra comunista! – espeta cada vez más enojado pero a la vez con un leve sonroja que le molestaba mostrar en aquella situación-

El problema es que los escoceses lo saboreáis a medias.- Dice, mientas lo alza con ambos brazos y lo lanza con tranquilidad sobre la cama. Lo observa unos instantes desde arriba, con aire de superioridad...- A mi en cambio, me gusta saborearlo todo...- se coloca encima suyo para atraparle y empieza a levantarle la camisa, para a lamer su torso.-

Hm - Lo aparta un poco con la manos. Aquellas alturas no podía negar lo que estaba claro que iba a intentar el ruso… Aunque desconocía por completo las intenciones- No te vayas a creer que soy tan simple como para excitarme con tan poca cosa… - Acompaña sus palabras con una mirada amenazante-

Que no?- el ruso sonría de nuevo de forma infantil mientras introduce de forma bursca su mano dentro del pantalón del escocés, tomando aquel miembro con brusquedad para empezar a masajearlo sin demasiado pudor- Yo diría que si.- esta vez sonríe de forma un poco más retorcida al notar que empezaba a tensarse entre su mano-

Eso es porque me he visto reflejado en un espejo idiota… - Vuelve a intentar apartarlo de la mejor forma que puede aunque sin demasiado éxito. No puede evitar dirigir una mirada rápida en la entrepierna de este, donde parecía haber una horrible presión acumulada- Tu tampoco pareces quedarte a tras... – no sabe si aquello lo dice aliviado…-

-Le retira la ropa del todo, sin contestar a sus estupideces e insultos, dejándole con solo la ropa interior.- Por su puesto que no me quedo atrás.- responde finalmente mientras empieza a descender por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su ingle que empieza a lamer satisfecho al comprobar que este no puede evitar estremecerse.-

C… Condenado... –Estira sus brazos para tomarle del pelo y tirarselo ligeramente-

Tranquilo, no te impacientes.- Se desabrocha su pantalón, colocando a Blair de espaldas a el de forma brusca. Una vez desabrochados, lleva una mano dentro de su ropa interior, agarrando su miembro con una mano, haciendo movimientos de arriba y abajo para excitarse más.-

- El escocés reacciona de repente con una expresión un tanto asustada por su parte, girándose para evitar estar de espaldas al ruso- Ni en sueños creas que me la vas a meter…! - grita con la respiración entrecortada -

Da… - añade con ironía mientras lo empuja de nuevo sobre la cama aunque esta vez dejándolo boca arriba. Se apresura a quitarse la ropa interior para dejar su miembro al descubierto mientras tomaba las pierna del pelirrojo y se las levantaba- Si, seguro que en tus sueños húmedos ocurre esto...- Se inclina cobre él, tomando su miembro para orientarlo y finalmente se introduce en su interior-

Ahaag…! – realmente protesta con cierta mueca de dolor y no puede evitar retorcerse ante aquella intrusión en su cuerpo-

Ay… -Suspira de verle quejarse tanto, posiblemente de poco acostumbrado a sus medidas rusas, así que decide retirarse.- Al final tendré que acabar haciéndolo como un caballero...- Humedece su dedo índice con saliva –

Bah! Yo no me estremezco de nada...! – Grita de nuevo enojado aun sin poder hacer nada para escapar de aquella situación… Dirige una mirada al suelo de al lado de la cama con algo de amargura en su labios fruncidos- Solo que... Era mi… - no desea ni terminar la frase y se muerde el labio inferior con bastante rabia-

Primera vez...? – pregunta inclinando la cabeza, suponiendo evidentemente que era la primera vez que era él el sumiso, porque ya sabía las historias incestas que tenía con Arthur…- En ese caso...- Susurra en su oído- Lo haré lento, y profundo~ - Sigue lubricando la entrada del pelirrojo con saliva y su propio miembro- Esto te gustara… - Finalmente se introduce de nuevo pero de forma más lenta dentro de Blair, sin poder evitar soltar un ligero gemido de placer.-

Nh…! Nnn…! - Se contiene llevándose la mano a la boca y soltando muy de tanto en tanto unos gemidos ligeros y secos casi con los ojos humedecidos por aquello- N-no me puede estar pasando esto a mi...

-Ivan le retira la mano de la boca y le besa de la misma forma que había echo anterior mente con los puros , mientras sus envestidas aumentan gradualmente.- No hace falta que te contengas... – suena un tanto lujurioso y cruel- No se lo contaré a nadie...- Le sujeta las manos a Blair contra la cama, usando aquello como apoyo para subir la intensidad de sus envestidas.-

Cállate...! Cállate! Maldito idiota…! - Sigue conteniéndose hasta que finalmente decide coger aire y gritar- ¡Lo que pasa es que tu polla es corta!

Mmmm…? - En ese momento nota algo húmedo en su vientre, y observa complacido el rostro sonrojado de Blair- Curiosa forma de gritar que te vas a correr… - Sigue con sus penetraciones hasta sentir que la presión en su miembro queda totalmente liberada.-

No! No me hagas esa guarrada! – suena totalmente enfurecido pero a la vez con aquella respiración entrecortada de la excitación- No te corras dentro condenado ruso! - Aunque aquellas palabras ya quedaban lejos de la realidad... Volvía a estremecerse al notar la liberación del ruso- Ch… - Ya solo quedaba su respiración agitada…-

-Sale de dentro de él, abandona la cama sin perder ni un instante empezando a vestirse con parsimonia.- Si no fueras tan cabezota y no te esforzases en demostrar que no disfrutas, quizás tu primera vez habría sido diferente...- Se acerca un momento hasta la cama donde permanecía el escocés con la vista algo perdida y le besa en la cabeza.- Pero en fin, yo ya no puedo hacer nada. -Una vez mas toma uno de aquellos puros de la valiosa caja- Te debo uno~ - sonríe con ternura- Hasta otra… - Sale de la habitación y de la casa en si… dejando a Blair solo.-

Si te vuelvo a ver por aquí juro que te apago el puro en el culo! – Grita con la mejor voz que dispone en aquellos momentos mientras intenta incorporarse en la cama… En aquellos momentos le dolía todo y más… -

_**fin flashbacks –**_

Maldición… Odio recordar aquello… - entrecerraba los ojos con bastante rabia y se sonrojaba levemente cuando pensaba de forma demasiado intenta en su cabeza, llegando a recordar realmente la parte placentera de aquella experiencia- Joder… - mira algo aliviado que después de tanto andar sin rumbo, realmente termina frente su casa- Hogar… dulce hogar… - murmura entrando con algo de desgana. Teniendo en cuenta que recordó aquello y que posiblemente ahora el inglés y el ruso estarían juntos, aquel día merecía ser coronado como horrible. Lo mejor en aquellos casos era posiblemente dormir y esperar al mañana… Entra en su habitación con desgana y mira su cama, volviendo azotarle de mala manera aquel recuerdo.- Ch… - no obstante, de repente se fija que hay una caja de puro de más en su habitación… Era de una marca que le hacía especial ilusión e incluía una nota… "Lo siento" -

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

_Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de este fic =w= _

_Tengan piedad de mi y mi salud mental y dejen un Review para que siga escribiendo :'( _

_Se que hay gente que lee esto! – lo ponen las estadísticas…? - Así que salir de la oscuridad, mentes depravadas, y comentad! _


	3. Siberia

_Aquí el tercer capitulo de este fic~ En realidad esto contesta de ver que hay barias personas que parecen leerlo y de que por fin tenga un review / _

_Que de comienzo la ukedad! Digooo…! El capitulo :D _

**OOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**Siberia **

-Arthur fue hasta le baño para abrir el grifo y que el agua empezara a llenar la bañera, quedándose un rato para comprobar que la temperatura era la ideal. – Perfecto- Decía mientras se secaba la mano con la que había estado en contacto con el agua. Una vez llena, empezó a escuchar los pasos de Ivan venir hasta el baño - ¿Qué? ¿Ya? E-e-espera un poco! – advertía nervioso y sonrojado ¿Qué hacia? Si, ciertamente ya le había visto desnudo otras veces, pero por algún motivo estúpido ahora le daba vergüenza… –Quizás deba meterme en el agua… - Mira la bañera para luego voltear la cabeza a las toallas del baño – O ponerme una toalla… Aunque me la quitara… Seguro. – Finalmente decide y se mete directo a la bañera para que el agua le cubriera hasta las orejas. Al entrar Ivan se lo quedo mirando dentro del agua de forma avergonzada y sin parpadear- Hola… - Sacó una mano tímida fuera del agua para saludar tontamente-

Da~ Veo que has empezado sin mi.- dice el ruso alegre. Su facilidad junto a Arthur recién empezaba ¿Cuánto llevaban? Y dos semanas y al menos Blair parecía haberse calmado y dejar de estorbar por el momento. Introduce una pierna en el agua mirando tentador al inglés. Pero justo cuando va a introducirse completamente llaman a la puerta de Arthur.- Que oportunos... – comenta de mala gana- Ya voy yo.- Se dirige al dormitorio y se pone su ropa interior y la chaqueta por encima. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con una sorpresa desagradable... Ese hombre trajeado completamente de negro, que nunca dice nada.- Ya... y no puedo ir más tarde? Si, ya, es una estupidez... espera que me visto…- Cierra la puerta volviendo algo apresurado hasta el baño, donde el inglés y ya con toda la ropa que le faltaba por ponerse en la mano- Arthur me tengo que ir. No creo que tarde.

¿Como? Ahora? - Se levanta de la bañera sin reparos esta vez y lo coge del brazo. Le daba igual si lo mojaba o si le veía desnudo- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Quien era?

Ahora no Arthur… - Va colocándose la ropa con suma prisa hasta la ultima prenda. Sin muchas más explicaciones, le da un beso en la frente a Arthur y sale de la habitación a toda velocidad-

Se ha ido… - Se sienta en el borde de la bañera y mira al suelo entristecido- Quizás suene egoísta… - Se pone una mano sobre la frente mientras se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos- Pero… No me gustaría que se fuera así más veces…

[…]

-Ivan andaba a paso ligero todo y haber llovido antes de forma escandalosa, teniendo en cuenta su posición actual, el frío de Siberia no era una buena combinación con agua en la ropa si es que uno quería sobrevivir. No obstante, el ruso parecía resistir aquello de una forma totalmente normal. Finalmente llega a su destino. En medio de aquel campo de nieve, unos grandes almacenes se levantaban. Evidentemente no había nada más aparte de aquel edificio que tenía la pinta de estar totalmente abandonado. En el exterior, se encontraba el hombre trajeado de antes vigilando la enorme entrada del lugar. – Ya estoy aquí… - el hombre asiente y acompaña el ruso hasta dentro. Aquel sitio era inmenso por dentro debido a su falta de muebles y decoración. Justo en medio, una butaca, donde reposaba cómodamente lo que aparentaba una mujer de baja estatura, fumando y de mirada tan helada como las mismísimas tierras donde se encontraban - Dime, que quieres ahora?

Te estaba esperando...- habla por fin la mujer mirándole con bastante mala cara- Y odio que me hagan esperar.- Hace un gesto con la mano para que se siente en el sillón del enfrente, y Ivan acepta indeciso- En fin, te he llamado por que me aburría mucho… - sonaba caprichosa a la vez que cruel-

Ya... – contesta el ruso con el tono más normal que tenía- Y que es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer ahora?- Le mira enarcando una ceja.- Sexo tal vez?- No sería la primera vez que tenía que hace eso, aunque no era precisamente de las tareas que le ordenaba que más le desagradaba. De echo… Una de las últimas más desagradables fue el echo de violar al escocés.-

Jajajajaja! No Ivan… Hasta eso me acaba aburriendo.- Se detiene un momento para dar una profunda calada a su cigarrillo.- Además, con eso tu también disfrutas. Y ya sabes que no me siento cómoda con alguien que se lo esta pasando bien…

Y bien?- Sigue mostrándose bastante neutral aquella especie de amenaza, aunque en el fondo tiene miedo, pues sabe que es capaz de pedirle cualquier cosa.-

Mira, te seré franca.- Hace una larga pausa, entreteniéndose haciendo un par de caladas al cigarrillo. Sonriendo con algo de malicia, pues se notaba que el ruso empezaba a impacientarse por sus caprichos- Ese rollo cursilón que os traéis tu y Arthur me parece de lo más aburrido.- Suelta mientras decide servirse un trago de vodka, demasiado grande para alguien de su estatura.- Así que… Juega con el. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

No pienso hacerle daño, si es lo que me estás pidiendo. Olvídalo.- Aprieta los puños con fuerza, casi doliéndole-

Aaay Ivan, Ivan... Sabes que no tienes más alternativa que hacerlo.- Dice poniéndose de pie y colocándose detrás de él masajeándole la espalda- Sabes que tengo tu vida entre mis manos… Sin mi morirías… - poco a poco aprieta con ganas los músculos de la espalda del ruso, logrando que este soltara alguna que otra queja de dolor-

Hazme lo que quieras… - contesta el albino haciendo una mueca de dolor por aquellos apretones- Pero si piensas que me voy a pasar con Arthur es que has bebido demasiado.

-Vuelve a reírse, esta vez de forma más estridente.- Hoy estas que te sales! Ya se que amenazándote con tortúrate no conseguiré nada… Pero si no haces lo que te pido, el cadáver de tu inglés vas a tener que recogerlo con una fregona… - Comprueba satisfecha como Ivan, ya más que cabreado, se levanta de golpe y la alza del suelo por el cuello de la camisa.-

No serás capaz, maldita zorra!- grita empotrándola contra la pared con toda su fuerza. Ella, pese al impacto se queda mirándolo impasible.- Siberia… - murmura de mala gana el nombre de la mujer mientras la agita-

Sabes perfectamente que soy capaz, del mismo modo que yo se que cumplirás tu tarea a la perfección... Te conozco perfectamente Ivan, eres como yo~- Sigue levantada del suelo, pero aprovecha para dar otra calada a su cigarrillo y expulsar todo el hum en la cara del ruso- Y por que te conozco se que tu si que tienes sangre en las venas...- Saca algo de su chaqueta, que apunta directamente a su pecho.- y que si disparo y quiero; morirás.

Ch… -al dase cuenta de la situación, el ruso la suelta… Se aleja levemente para luego volver a lanzarse contra la pared, lanzando un puñetazo y dejando la marca de sus nudillos en ella.-

Bien Ivan, eso ha sido inteligente por tu parte~ Y ahora vete a hacer llorar a ese estúpido inglés... si no lo haces lo sabré.- Dice sonriendo complacida, contemplando como el ruso sale del lugar dando un portazo- jejeje.

[…]

-Ivan se detiene unos instantes delante de la puerta de Arthur, espira hondo, sacando las llaves que el inglés le cedió para poder entrar y salir libremente de su casa. AL entrar, no parece encontrar al inglés en ningún lado… Al parecer hizo lo que le dijo: le espero aun desnudo en el baño sentado sobre el borde de la bañera, únicamente con una toalla cabiéndole y muerto de frío, pues seguramente lleva desde que se fue.- Aún sigues allí.- Dice intentando sonar lo más desagradable posible. La cara con la que le mira a Arthur al decirle aquello le parte el alma pero sabe que no tiene elección.-

Si... Te he esperado... – El inglés no podría creer que el albino apenas se mostrara cariñoso en aquella situación. Su voz era tan bacía y fría que hasta helaba el ambiente de la habitación. Quizás ya no sentía frío por el hecho de estar mojado y sin ropa... - ¿A ido bien? – la voz que emitía sonaba un tanto temblorosa-

Si, perfecto.- Contesta con sequedad y breve. No obstante, no es insensible ante la imagen de Arthur congelándose, así que le lanza una toalla con desgana.- Tápate.

-Arthur mira la tolla que le lanza el ruso con desmotivación… Pensando en la forma de actuar que tenía ahora y como estaba antes de salir por la puerta…- ¿Eso es todo? - Coge la toalla, mirándola unos instantes para luego lanzársela de mala gana sobre el pecho- ¿¡Estas tonto! – le molestaba no saber que ocurría y el inglés era popular por su poca paciencia.-

Déjame en paz.- Se gira, sin querer mirarle más, al menos para que no pudiera leer en sus ojos que no deseaba hacer aquello. Se disponía a salir por la puerta. No esperaba aquella reacción por parte del inglés, que se levanto de su sitio para balancearse y tomar uno de sus brazos, abrazándole para que no se fuera mucho más lejos. Eso sin duda ablanda al ruso…- Suéltame, esto no significa nada.- Da un empujón al rubio para deshacerse de el.-

¿Como...? - mira atónito a Ivan después de su ruda acción de empujarle. - ¿Que quieres decir con que no significa nada...? - Las pupilas del inglés se encogieron posiblemente del miedo. Miedo a esas palabras. Miedo a perder a Ivan. Poco a poco la boca que antes tenía abierta por espanto, empezó a cerrarse y retorcerse para ocultar sus ganas de llorar- ¿porque... me dices estas cosas...? - tiembla ligeramente, y su mirada seria pasa poco a poco a unos ojos entre abiertos y apunto de lagrimeo-

- "Mierda, mierda, mierda..." piensa el ruso al ver la cara de Arthur. -P-por que?- Intenta mirarle de forma impasible -Eres tan... débil.- Piensa con determinación lo que va a decir a continuación, esperando que esta agonía termine pronto.- Con alguien como tu solo podría tener sexo, nada más... lo de antes ha sido solo eso. No te confundas.- en ese momento tiene ganas de que aparezca Blair por la puerta y lo apalice por lo que acaba de decir… Pero no tiene otra salida.- Y no, no te estoy dejando. Por ahora eres mio.- Aquello trató que sonara lo más rastrero posible. Solo necesitaba que Arthur se enfadara y se pusiera frio con él, haciendo que aquello no le afectaba en absoluto-

Y... te piensas... - le costaba decir de forma clara las palabras y seguir pareciendo "serio"- Que voy a aceptar... Ser solo... eso para ti...? - Muerde el labio inferior con fuerza antes de echarse a llorar- Me dijiste que me amabas...! - Se tumbó de rodillas llorando y mirando al suelo- Yo si te quiero! Idiota! – Maldición… No actuó como el ruso esperaba… Tal vez realmente con él había encontrado a alguien que le hiciera sentir cómodo y amado… No quería dejarle…-

-" Arthur, no llores, mierda... por que no eres ahora el maldito inglés obstinado al que tanto adoro" nota como las sus manos empiezan temblar. Sabe que en breve su mascara se va a caer, dejando al descubierto que todo lo que esta diciendo era mentida. Algo que en el fondo desea. Solo necesita una cosa: que él le mire.-Pues lo siento por ti.- dice cada vez más exasperado "vamos, mirame...mirame a los ojos y hazme ver que merece la pena arriesgarlo todo por ti."-

No te creo... – El inglés levanta la cabeza tembloroso y mirando como puede al ruso, ya que las lagrimas no cesan- Dímelo otra vez...! - Respira profundamente- Dímelo mirándome a la cara! - Aunque quisiera sonar serio ya no podría, su alma se desplomaba como un castillo de cartas, tocando el borde de la desesperación-

y-yo no...- empieza a volver la mirada hacia el inglés.- no te...- pero entonces los ojos verdes de Arthur se topan, aunque empañados, con los de Ivan y algo se rompe dentro suyo.- Yo no puedo decirte eso!- Se deja caer al suelo al lado de Arthur.- No puedo decirte eso por que es mentira.- dice desesperado abrazándose a su cintura.- Perdóname, lo siento!.- esconde su cara contra el peco de arthur ocultando sus propias lagrimas.- lo siento tanto...

- Lo abraza con más fuerza mientras grita entre lagrima - ¿¡Porque has hecho esto! - Clava sus dedos en la espalda del Ruso de cogerle con fuerza de la chaqueta- ¿Porque...? - Empieza a besar su cabeza para calmar un poco a Ivan-

Mierda, no aguanto mas.- dice intentando contener sus lagrimas de rabia. Aprieta su mandíbula con fuerza para reprimir las ganas de gritar de desesperación que tiene.- Te amo... solo quiero estar a tu lado, pero... tengo miedo.- Dice agarrando con fuerza a Arthur, como si temiese que se fuera a escapar.-tengo tanto miedo de que te haga algo...- entonces alza su cabeza por fin acercando sus labios a los de Arthur.- tengo tanto miedo...de que te marches de mi lado…

No me quiero ir de tu lado Ivan! - Se acaba de acercar a los labios del ruso y lo empieza a besar desesperadamente como si fuera la ultima vez- Quiero mantenerme contigo! - Se separa unos instantes para tomar aire y seguir besándole- No te vayas...! - Se vuelve a separar para pasarle la mano por la cara y quitarle un poco las lágrimas que no estaba acostumbrado a ver en el ruso- Se me hace tan raro verte llorar...

Arthur, ahora me vas a escuchar.- Dice cociéndole la cara con ambas manos, como la primera vez que le dijo "te amo".- Eres lo más importante en mi vida, y por nada del mundo voy a irme de tu lado, pero para que esto salga bien y podamos estar juntos de una vez por todas tienes que hacerme caso...- Hace una pausa, en la que acaricia el pelo del inglés como si fuese su máxima devoción.- tienes que irte a casa de Heracles. Se que no te hace mucha ilusión, pero casa de Blair tampoco es un lugar seguro. Así que vete a su casa y durante los próximos días no reveles tu escondite a nadie, como máximo a tu hermano, pues si ocurre algo el podría ir a por ti en caso de que yo no pudiese.- Introduce rápidamente una mano en su chaqueta y de ella saca una arma automática, de aspecto manejable.- Lleva esto siempre con tigo, esta cargada y ante el menor peligro no dudes en disparar.- Una vez más lo mira a los ojos, y esta vez lo besa como si no fuese a haber mañana.- Prométeme, mi vida, que harás lo que te he pedido. Prométemelo. – esperaba que el inglés no se pusiera ahora a sus decisiones. Había llegado el momento de plantarle cara al problema de Siberia-

-El inglés por su parte mira la arma algo asustado- ¿Quieres que use esto? - La coge y la revisa- No es la primera vez que cojo una... Pero pensaba en no volver a tener que utilizar armas de fuego... - Luego dirijo la vista a Ivan- Entonces, mi función es solo ocultarme? - Antes de que empezara a replicar, la mirada de Ivan indico lo contrario... Tenía el ash de perder en aquella situación, aunque en el fondo se sentía contento de que el Ruso se preocupara tanto de él- Esta bien... Iré con Heracles...

-Al oír aquello todos los músculos del ruso se relajan de golpe, siente que si no abraza a Arthur va a caer al suelo sin poder remediarlo.- Dios... te amo tanto, no te lo puedes ni imaginar.- se acerca de nuevo a sus labios, pero esta vez empieza a besarlos con suavidad, como si estos fuesen de porcelana y tuviese miedo de que al más mínimo contacto se fuesen a romper.- ... dime... dime que me amas. Lo necesito.- empieza a besar su piel desesperadamente como si quisiera captar su esencia con los labios.- necesito saberlo para superar esto...

Te amo Ivan... - Sigue el ritmo de los besos rusos- Te amor más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo... - Los besos se vuelven más apasionados, como compulsiones. Aquella sensación se le escapaba de las manos, era como tocar el cielo sin necesidad de estar muerto- Y esto, es una verdad inamovible…

-Pronto Ivan siente como si todo lo que hubiese a su alrededor le estorbase, como si el universo entero le estorbase, ahora solo había espacio para arthur y el. Casi sin darse cuanta se encuentra desnudo abrazando y basándolo.- Te necesito más que nunca...- dice entre suspiros. El suelo estaba frío pero sus cuerpos ardían y parecía como si poco a poco todo lo que esta a su alrededor se disolviese, se desmaterializase, hasta quedar solamente ellos dos.- Te amo.

Quiero más de ti Ivan... - Su corazón y cuerpo empezaban a encenderse para no cesar. Besarle en los labios ya no era suficiente y Arthur empezó a morderle cariñosamente la comisura de estos. - Te quiero tanto... - Beso los parpados cerrados de Ivan, las mejillas, la barbilla y el cuello-

Arthur...- dice extasiado por los besos del inglés. Empezando a retirar cuidadosamente la toalla que lo cubre, y se posa con delicadeza encima suyo, aprisionándolo con sus brazos.- cuando te vayas me gustaría al menos llevarme de recuerdo tu dulce olor, el tacto de tu piel... déjame hacerte mío antes de que nos tengamos que despedir…

-Se sonroja ligeramente No estaba acostumbrado a que fuera el ruso quien le pidiese aquello - C-claro... - vuelve a besarle, aunque más suavemente en los labios- Todo tuyo... - Lo mira algo excitado por la oferta- Aunque me apena que te vayas... Tan pronto... - Sigue acariciándole el rostro para luego tocar con suavidad el pecho de Ivan-

- EL ruso se inclina para besarle suavemente, mientras con una mano empieza a recorrer todo su cuerpo en caricias, hasta detenerse en su zona más sensible. Se detiene unos segundos para observar a Arthur tan sonrojado y hermoso al mismo tiempo.- Espero volver a tu lado tan pronto como me voy a ir.- dice, ansioso por sentirse dentro del inglés una vez más.-

Yo también... - Se acerca al pecho del ruso para empezar a lamer y chupar sus pezones, que con el contacto de la lengua sentía como se volvían algo rígidos - No te detengas Ivan... - Sus ojos brillaban lujuriosos y deseaba con pasión que continuara tocando su cuerpo-

- Enreda su mano en el pelo del inglés, mientras con la lengua perfila el contorno de su oreja, desciende por el cuello y lo muerde como si se tratase de una jugosa fruta. Sus manos recorren todo su cuerpo, hasta colocarlas detrás de su espalda para agarrarse a su amado, y cuando siente que no va a soportar mucho más el hecho de tenerlo únicamente para él, desnudo, ansioso, se introduce lentamente dentro de el, levantando una de sus piernas con delicadeza.- Ahh...- suelta un leve suspiro una vez dentro y esconde su cabeza en el hueco entre su clavícula y el cuello, aspirando su aroma. Normalmente no era de ir tan rápido, pero la situación no era para hacer unos preliminares de dos horas…-

Aaah... Ivan... - Empieza a soltar suspiros y gemidos agitados por sentir como el miembro del ruso se introduce en su interior. Puede llegar a notar incluso las palpitaciones del corazón de su amado- Quiero verte la cara Ivan... Quiero verte excitado... - con ambas manos le coge del rostro para ver como el ruso incluso babea ligeramente de la excitación. Arthur le besa la barbilla, recogiendo su silaba e introduciendo la lengua en lo más profundo de su boca-

-Recuesta ambos brazos en los lados de la cabeza de Arthur, quedando ambas caras una en frente del otro, pudiendo ver la cara de placer de este, y besarlo siempre que le plazca o lo necesite. Mientras, sus movimientos de cadera son lentos y suaves, aunque profundos sin duda. Siente que el corazón se le va a saltar en cualquier momento y se siente feliz por ello.- Arthur...- dice entre suspiros.- eres mío... solo mío – comentaba en realidad con una sonrisa y en parte cara de tranquilidad-

Soy tuyo...! - Eleva el tono de voz del placer, ya que por mucho que los movimientos de Ivan sean lentos, puede sentir como con cada uno de ellos logra que una parte de su ser ascienda al cielo- Quiero serlo! Quiero ser tuyo siempre! - Las manos de Arthur van a la espalda de Ivan y empieza a arañarla ligeramente del placer descontrolado que siente-

-Ante los reclamos de Arthur no puede evitar excitarse todavía más i aumentar el ritmo de sus envestidas.- Aahh...- grita por una parte por el placer y por otra por el dolor que Arthur le causa al arañarle su magullada espalda. Para sofocar sus gritos devora el cuello y los labios de Arthur. En un momento dado, cuando siente que se va a correr agarra a Arthur con los brazos y lo eleva, apoyándolo en la fría pared del baño. Todavía puede darle mucho mas...-

-Abre los ojos y suelta un grito lujuriosamente de placer al sentir al ruso tan a dentro- Ivan! - Coge con fuerza las manos ajenas. Ya no sabe si siente dolor o placer. Puede sentir incluso como le chispean los ojos. Intenta ahogar su ultimo grito en un beso largo y profundo- Eres un bruto... - Sonríe lujuriosamente antes de continuar gimiendo-

- Al oír aquello de Arthur no puede evitar casi enloquecer de excitación, de modo que le agarra por las caderas para poder embestir con más fuerza y profundidad.- Arthur... yo...- empieza a asentir de nuevo ese placer que se siente cuando se esta al limite.- te amo!-

Aah! Aag! - Intenta responder lo mismo al ruso, pero es incapaz de hablar correctamente en aquel estado. - Iv...Ah...va...n- Cierra los ojos y se concentra en intentar adaptar el movimiento de cadera de Ivan, intentando predecir en que momento llega a su máximo empuje en su interior para que él pueda generar el movimiento contrario y así sentir el doble de placer- E... Estoy... en m-mi...!

- En ese momento agarra el miembro de Arthur, intentando sujetarlo con un solo brazo, para con el otro poder dar más placer a su amado pues a penas le quedan unos pocos segundos.- Aaah!- grita al sentir su propio mimbro endurecerse dentro de Arthur. Sus movimientos cada vez son mas rápidos e intensos y Artur no puede parar de gemir.- A... arthur...- dice su nombre entre gemidos.- grita para mi.

- Los gemidos británicos resuenan por toda la habitación y el ingles ya no es capaz de elevar más la voz. Por un momento intenta cubrirse la boca, pero le sigue siendo imposible contenerse. La mano de Ivan en su miembro hace que se venga todavía más rápido. - Aaah! - Gime por última vez mientras libera su miembro, manchando parte de la mano y vientre del ruso. Lo besa en los labios mientras intenta pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez- Te quiero... Infinitamente.

-Apoya con cariño su cabeza sobre el hombro e Artur y suelta unos leves suspiros todavía con la respiración entrecortada.- Estoy hecho mierda...- es lo único que se le ocurre decir. Cuando parece que se ha repuesto toma al inglés en brazos y lo lleva hasta la cama, el suelo del baño no era cómodo definitivamente. Se recuesta unos instantes sobre su pecho y se deja acariciar. Sin embargo la realidad le azota como un puñetazo en el vientre.- Arthur, venga vístete, te llevaré a casa de Heracles antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- dice mientras se levanta de su cama y empieza a vestirse. Muy rápido para el gusto del inglés, el cual mira apenado al ruso…- Todo irá bien... te lo prometo. – fue lo único que pudo llegar a decirle y en realidad sin demasiada seguridad…-

Seré ciego a tus palabras Ivan... Confío en ti más que a nadie en el mundo... - le toca con cariño la mejilla y le besa en la punta de la nariz- vamos a casa de Grecia, pues. - Intenta sonreír, fingiendo alivio. Suponía que las cosas no estaban bien, pero como mínimo no iba a hundir más al ruso. Iba a mostrarse positivo y valiente ante la situación.- Vamos - Se viste con agilidad y va directo a la puerta- ya estamos tardando!

Oye...- dice entonces teniendo un arranque de timidez- Sabes…? Cuando vuelvas... yo... – carraspea. Era mejor no decirlo por el momento… Repensó las posibilidades de proponerle algo al inglés- bueno... ya lo verás.- dice entonces sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Vámonos.- sentencia antes de salir ambos de la habitación. Había mucho trabajo para el ruso de aquí ha delante…-


End file.
